


The Lucky Ones

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott has always wondered what his soulmate would be like. A random encounter with a stranger in the preserve gives him the answer he was looking for.





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who wanted a Scott/Derek soulmates AU

Scott stares at the man in front of him. He feels like his heart is going to hammer out of his chest. The words keep repeating over and over in his head. 

"_This is private property. Are you stupid or something?" _

The last part had been muttered Scott had simply stated. He'd wondered for years who his soulmate would be. What kind of person he would have to be to have that be the first thing he says to Scott. Now he knows. 

"Of all the people that could be my soulmate, it's this grump."

Now it's the man's turn to freeze. He states at Scott with eyes before his gaze moves down to his arm. It's hidden by his leather jacket but Scott gets it. He's heard his words for the first time as well. 

Scott shakes his head, a smile on his lips. "We're quite a pair, aren't we?"

The man smiles, the first smile Scott has seen him wear since he ran into him ten minutes ago. It's a nice look on him. 

He steps closer, his eyes moving across Scott's face and then down to his arm. Scott feels his breath hitch when he reaches out and takes it into his hand with surprising gentleness and his fingers trail over the mark. 

"It's you," he murmurs, almost in awe. 

"Scott," he clears his throat when the man's eyes lift to meet his. "I'm Scott."

"Derek," he says. 

"Can I see yours?" Scott asks him. 

Derek nods and holds out his right arm. Scott pushes back the sleeve to reveal his words. There on his skin are the same words he'd just spoken. 

Apparently Derek didn't have it any better than he did. But now Scott doesn't mind it. It's unique. There can be no question that Derek is his soulmate. 

"So what now?" Scott asks him. 

"Now I think it's time we got to know each other," Derek says. 

Scott quickly finds out that Derek isn't near as grumpy as he seems. He's just protective of his family and his land ever since an older woman stalked him and tried to murder his family. Scott can't blame him for that. He'd been guarded too if someone had tried to hurt his mom like that. 

But the walls come down little by little. They go on dates and have all the things he's heard from people that have been lucky enough to find their soulmates. 

Now it's his turn to get to kiss someone and hold his hand and fall asleep in his arms. To fall in love for the first time. Now they're the lucky ones, and Scott knows he's going to do everything he can to hold onto that. 


End file.
